If a Moment Could Last Forever
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Ron and Hermione share their feelings in the tent soon after Ron returns.


Hey! I've been missing writing Ron and Hermione, so I wrote this one. I have a lot of ideas in my mind right now, and they are all Ron and Hermione. So those stories will be coming soon. So in the meantime make sure to read my other Ron and Hermione stories. Enjoy and remember your feedback means a lot no matter it's good or bad, so review or message me. Once again, if I make any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. Oh, and I know I already have a Ron and Hermione tent story but I thought I would make another one. This fanfic was inspired by the song Tonight I love you, by The Latency. DH missing moment 

The sun was setting over the trees. The tent Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared howled as the wind hit it. It was very late fall and the weather was cold. The inside of the tent was just slightly warmer than the outside air. Inside the tent Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the table in silence. The past few weeks had been hard for them, constantly traveling and taking turns wearing the cursed horcrux locket that had once belonged to Voldemort himself. Hermione's watch beeped to let them know it was time for one of them to take patrol outside the tent.

"Harry, it's your night to patrol the tent." Ron said breaking the silence. He nodded, grabbed his coat and disappeared outside the tents door. Hermione gave Ron a reassuring smile and walked off into the main part of the tent. He stared for a moment at her before making his way to his own bed.

"Hermione can I have my pajamas? "Ron asked, "I'm going to take a shower." She got up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her bag, collecting his Gryffindor pajama pants, his Chudley Cannons- long sleeved shirt, and a pair of his boxers. She handed them to him with a smile on her face. He saw his boxers on the top of the pile and blushed lightly. It's not like she hasn't seen his boxers before. He gave her a smile and walked into the bathroom part of the tent.

It was a small bathroom but at least it had hot water, He undressed himself and looked in the mirror. The face he saw was not his own, the face he saw in the mirror was dirt stained and had purple shadows under the eyes. He had not had a good night's sleep since the night before the wedding, which felt like years ago.

He turned the knob to the hottest temperature and stepped into the shower. The hot water burned his skin but soothed it at the same time. He stood there for ten minutes, letting the hot water embrace him until he picked up the wash cloth and slowly washed every speck of dirt off him. He then washed his dirty ginger locks. Using the shampoo Hermione had bought him for his birthday last year.

Finally he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. The cold air in the bathroom made him shiver. He changed quickly and walked back to the main part of the room. He saw Hermione on the couch, she looked cold. He chuckled at the fact she had fallen asleep with the book still on her lap. He grabbed his blanket from his bunk and covered her with it.

He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. When he turned his back she smiled. She woke up an hour later to the sound of teeth chattering, she knew it was Ron. She looked up at the lump that inhabited his bunk, he was shaking. It was sweet he had given up his blanket to her but she didn't want him to freeze.

"Ron." She said his name softly but he didn't move. She got off the warm spot on the couch and folded the blanket over so the warmth would be there to greet her when she got back. She approached his bunk and climbed the ladder. She crawled over to him and shook him carefully.

'Ron.' She said louder this time. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at her. 'Hermione, what are you doing up this late?' He asked in a mumble. 'Your freezing.' She said slowly touching his ice cold face. 'Well, I didn't want you to be cold.' She smiled at him and jumped off the bed, grabbing his cold hand and pulling him off to.

She pulled too hard on his arm and fell backward onto the tent floor; Ron fell with her, right on top of her. Hermione giggled and he gave her a hand and helped her up. They smiled at each other for a minute.

'What was that for?' Ron asked her. She turned to him. 'I'm not going to let you freeze to death while I have all the blankets.' Hermione said to him softly, brushing her arm with his. Ron's heart beat pounded. He had loved Hermione since first year but he knew she didn't feel the same. 'What are you saying?' he asked not fully understanding what she meant. 'I mean come lay on the couch with me.' Her cheeks flooded a violet color as soon as she had said it.

He stared at her in amazement. He had hoped that maybe one day should would feel the same way about him that he did for her, but he had seen her and Harry together. She loved Harry, and there was no way she felt the same. Every time he thought about this his eyes watered and he got a familiar lump in his throat. He didn't want her to see him like this, so he sucked up his tears and looked back at her.

'Hermione, are you sure. I don't want to make it awkward for you.' Hermione looked at him, if only he felt the same about her. She was being stupid how a man like that ever like a mud blood like her. He didn't know how many nights she cried herself to sleep. She pulled herself together. 'I'm sure, and it won't be awkward for me." She took his cold hand and led them to the couch. She pulled the blankets up and layed down first.

He tried to squeeze in beside her but there wasn't enough room. She took his shoulders and guided his head so it was in her lap. She could feel his heart beating. He looked up at her while she pulled the warm blankets over the two of them. They layed there in silence for a while but Ron finally spoke first.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked her. He could feel her small hands running through his damp locks. That was the best feeling he could ever imagine. "Yes." She mumbled. Tears formed in her eyes. She needed to be brave for them; she couldn't break down now, not in front of him. But she couldn't help it the tears started to spill over her eyes and down her cheeks. Ron looked up at her and his heart broke.

"I'm scared to Hermione, but at least we have each other." Ron said. It had been a week since his return, and since they destroyed the locket. Hermione had just begun speaking to him again the day before. He didn't know if he could have stood it much longer. The silence was loud, too loud for him to bare.

"Please don't leave me!" she nearly shouted choking with tears. He just stared at her  
>"I made that mistake once, and I'll never make it again!" Ron said not able to hold back his own tears.<br>"Please don't cry Ron. I'm sorry." His eyes widened in shock.  
>"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was a prat, leaving you is the biggest mistake I've ever made."<p>

She dug her head into his chest and soaked his shirt with tears. He smelled so good, exactly what she smelled last year during potions class in the love potion. He was sobbing into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled.

"I forgive you, don't ever forget that. I can't stay mad at you Ronald." He wiped his eyes and put his arms around her waist. "I don't blame you, if you never speak to me again." The tears came again.

"See Ronald, it's not that easy. I need you." He could not believe she just said that, it warmed his heart, gave him hope. He squeezed her tightly and she put her head in the crook of his neck.  
>"I need you too Hermione." He said. He wanted to pour his heart out to her but he didn't know where to begin.<p>

"I'm so worried about my family, and about us. I don't want to die in this battle. That bloody locket got the best of me." His felt the tears near in his eyes and one teardrop leaked onto his cheeks. She gently wiped it off with her thumb smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

"I'm worried too Ron but we have to stay strong, I didn't choose Harry when I stayed with him. I made a promise to him that I would help him find these horcruxes, and no matter how much I wanted to go with you I couldn't."

"You- You wanted to go with me?" Ron asked, he had thought she didn't want him. That she was better off staying with Harry- the love of her life. Once again he was wrong.  
>"Of course I wanted to! How could you think I chose Harry that way?" she asked grabbing his face and looking into his eyes. "I don't know the locket made me think terrible things. I want to tell you what the locket showed me when I destroyed it." He didn't know how to say this to her. He began to speak but choked on his words.<p>

"It's okay Ron; don't be scared to tell me." She squeezed his hand and gave him a look of support.  
>"I saw Harry and you, Harry told me that my mum would take Harry as a son and she was disappointed because she craved a girl. And you told me-"He couldn't continue. He looked down out of Hermione's gaze and stared. He blinked and the tears came once more that night. Hermione gripped his shoulders and pulled him into her warm embrace.<p>

"Shhh, it's okay" she said to him rubbing his back with her right hand and holding the back of his head with her left. She had never seen this side of him; he was always so brave around her. But this was ok, if he needed to cry he could.

"And then, you said to me that I was nothing compared to the chosen one." Ron said shakily. "And then you and Harry kissed right in front of me." Hermione's mouth opened. She could not believe Ron's worst fear was her loving Harry. She finally understood his behavior at the Yule Ball so many years ago. Was it possible that he loved her back?

"That's your worst fear, me choosing Harry over you!" Hermione was shocked; she didn't know what to say. She felt Ron nod and let out a loud laugh. "So it's all a joke to you then isn't it?" Ron said in a hurt tone. "Of course not Ron! I just want to know what a bloody fool you are for thinking that, and how terribly wrong you are."

They both looked up from the embrace and stared into each other's eyes deeply. Ron noticed Hermione's gaze move to his lips. Was this the moment? She leaned in closer to him, and he leaned in, their lips were so close she could taste the mint of his breath. They both closed their eyes and felt each other's noses brush against each other when Harry walked in.

They pulled away quickly, both blushing a deep shade of red. Harry smiled at them. "Don't mind me; I'm just getting some tea." He walked into the kitchen part of the tent and Ron and Hermione stared at each other. When they burst into laughter, Hermione hugged Ron and layed his head back onto her lap.

They had been close to the big kiss, but it will come when the moment was right. Something told them that the time wasn't right. Hermione stroked Ron's hair until she could hear him snore loudly. She smiled to herself and layed her head down on her pillow. She could get used to this. They layed there together under the blanket, both of them off in a peaceful, deep sleep. It was the first time either of them had gotten a good sleep in a long time.

Harry walked in at the end of his watch in the morning, ready to shout to Ron and tell him it was his shift but he looked at the couch. What he saw was his two best friends snuggled close on the couch, Ron's head was in Hermione's lap and they were holding hands.

Harry looked at them, smiling. It was about time, he thought to himself walking back outside the tent.

_

Hope you liked it, remember to review!

aHa


End file.
